Aberration
by littleninjin
Summary: Gojyo insists that he is completely straight. Even if things have been known to happen... 35


I do not own saiyuki and made no money writing this.

Written to fill a saiyuki_kin request for a "straight" Gojyo who like to suck a "straight" Sanzo's dick.

I ain't no queer. Lemme just get that out there. I love women. Love their curves. Love the way they smell, the way they sound, the way they say my name... all "Goooo-jyooooo." I love women. Love to turn them on. Love to make'em go crazy for me. And they love me. It's one of the best things about being me, you know?

So we got that out of the way. I'm not like that. Not that I have a problem with people like that. Hell, no. Whatever works, okay?

So this whole thing is just what Hakkai would call an "aberration." Yeah. I like that. It's not what I usually do. But hey, we've all got a quirk here and there.

Lemme tell you how it all started. Like Hakkai says, explanations are really stories. So here's mine.

We were at this village. Nothing special. Nothing all that great, really. The inn was falling apart. Some demon attack, I guess. I can't even remember. All I can remember was the bar. Me and the princess were sitting there, drinking. Goku and Hakkai were already asleep cos it was real late. I remember there was this gal waiting our table. Bringing us the beer and sake. I remember her because she had this way of bending down when she served the drinks. Her top wasn't real low cut or anything. And it wasn't real tight, either. But sometimes that sort of thing is actually hotter than a real showy outfit. And I guess she had a thing for out of towners. Probably knew we had cash to burn. She kept checking on us. And every time she did, she'd bend down, and we could see just a tiny tiny bit of cleavage.

I really liked it. Blondie acted like he didn't notice, but I'd already traveled with this guy for months at this point. Sanzo notices everything. Everything. The guy is paranoid. He doesn't come with an off switch, either. He sleeps with a gun- okay? He could not have helped noticing her tits. And the fact that he pretended not to just told me he liked the attention, too.

I didn't say a thing. No, really. I could've teased him. It would have been fun. It was fucking hilarious just imagining what the guy was thinking. Hell, I could kinda figure, being a guy myself. Still, I didn't. Maybe it was the beer buzz or maybe I was just enjoying the fact that I was seeing a real human side to the asshole.

She left before the bar closed. No, I didn't make a move on her. Can't remember why. Maybe she was married to the bartender or something. I couldn't tell you, because it's been a while. But anyway. We made sure to tip her right before she left. She bowed a bunch more, like she wanted to give us our money's worth. And you should've seen blondie just turn away when she did that. He had the reddest face, and it wasn't from the booze.

If we weren't sharing a room that night, the story'd be over. But then, the story would just be about how Sanzo likes tits. And that's a good story, right there. But there's more.

See, Hakkai has this thing about me staying out all night. He'll stay up and wait for me. He used to do that when we lived together, and it drove me nuts. It was like he was my wife or something. And even when I asked him to stop he'd still be awake in bed. Waiting. I swear, the guy is just that way. He can't help it. I really like the guy. Shit, I love him, man. But it gets on my nerves. And then I feel like a jerk when he sees how much it bugs me. We kind of had to work out this agreement: I room with Sanzo when I go out drinking, and Hakkai can stay up/ go to sleep with Goku. We both do what we do and we're both alright with it. I think. I am not sure Hakkai likes it so much but at least I'm not being a jerk to him and I'm not feeling like one.

Anyway- me and Sanzo made it to the room. It was like a closet. With no windows. Fucking stuffy and just disgusting. Mouse turds, flies, the works. We'd thrown the plastic shower curtain over a matress because the damn thing had bed bugs. So, yeah. We were gonna sleep in the same bed.

I know what you're thinking. Slow down. That's not what happened, okay? Not even close.

I'd gone to the toilet. Beer plus Gojyo equals piss, you know? So I was in there, I could hear miss priss shuffling around. Taking off his little wedding dress or whatever. It was so fucking hot I just stripped down to my shorts. Threw my clothes on the plastic so I wouldn't sweat too bad on it, and stopped.

He was just standing there. Naked.

Now, I've seen this guy naked so many times, already. And it wasn't like he was a prude. He got undressed just like the rest of us to shower or change clothes or whatever. It wasn't the fact that he was naked. It was the way he was just standing there, like "now, what?"

"What's up?" I shouldn't have said that. Because something was up. Sanzo. And he was just acting like it was no big deal. For a second I kind of freaked out. Thought maybe he was gonna kill me for looking.

He just shrugged. "Nothing."

I realized the guy was so far wasted he just didn't give a shit. Wow. Another surprise from his holiness. I shrugged, too. I mean, was just a dick.

Funny thing was, I couldn't stop looking. What's even funnier? He didn't stop me. He just kept standing there, looking at the wall, like he never saw a wall before and wanted to figure out what to call it. "I'm tired," he said.

I nodded. Told his dick I was tired, too.

"Should go to sleep."

Yeah. I agreed- with his dick.

Okay, I know. That's gay. So that's the "aberrant" part. I usually don't, you know, stare at dicks. I'd been traveling with these guys for months at that point and I never gave a shit when one of them whipped it out to piss. It didn't mean a thing to me. But this? Maybe it was the way he had pretended he didn't notice that waitress. Or maybe it was the fact that this guy, who didn't seem like he was even sexual was sporting this huge hard on, wasn't beating me with a fan while I stared at it. The beer didn't help either. I don't know. But what I can say is Sanzo looked like the sexiest motherfucker I ever saw in my life.

I'm blaming the beer for what happened next.

"You're naked." Yes. I am real deep when I'm buzzed. I know.

He looked down. Then he looked at me. And the frown came back. "How long do I have to wait for you to suck me off, moron?"

If I was sober, I would've kicked that bastard's ass! But no. I was drunk. I was out of my mind. Out of my mind. And a little turned on, too. I gotta admit it. There was something about this side of Sanzo that made me wanna see more.

"Well?" He crooked a finger. Then pointed down. "It's not going to get sucked til you put it in your mouth."

"You-" I was so weirded out I nearly fell on the mattress when I took a step back. "You're fuckin' drunk, man."

"So just leave, then." He came at me. Real slow. "No one's keeping you here." But I couldn't move. It was like my feet were rooted to the floor. And I couldn't stop staring at- at his dick! It was peeping out of the foreskin, like it was sayin' hello to me. He got right in front of me, and he was too fuckin' close for comfort, man. Too fuckin' close. He looked me up and down. Then looked down. Where I'd been looking. And then he did it. Scared the ever livin' shit out of me: He cracked a smile.

Listen, Sanzo's smile is the scariest thing I've ever seen. It's like the kind of grin you see when a psychopath kills a kitten. It's the kind of thing you don't want to see. Ever. "You're not leaving."

The next thing I knew he was touching himself. And I mean jerking himself off when I say touching. And every time he pumped up his fist would bump up on my balls, like he was knocking on my door. Man, oh fuck.

"You said- you said you were tired."

"So?"

"You wanted to- you wanted to go to sleep- remember?"

"You going chicken on me?" He laughed. It was a real soft, real scary kinda laugh. "What a disappointing pervert you're turning out to be."

Knock, knock. Who was there? Sanzo's big bad dick. He wanted to come in. Well, I asked for it, didn't I? I wanted to know what he was like when he was turned on, didn't I? Man, looking back I don't know what I was thinking. There's no different side of Sanzo. There's just more of the same bitch.

But I gotta tell ya- I didn't know that bitch was so damn horny. Or so damn big. Shit. I couldn't stop staring at the way he was holding that thing. The way he pulled the hood back so far. The way he slammed his fist back down so fast and hard. I wanted to do that. God help me, man. I wanted to do that, and more.

"You like that?" His hand was on my shoulder.

I just kept staring. Nodded at his dick, totally hypnotized. I liked it. Alot.

"You wanna see it, up close?"

"Yeah," I told it. "I wanna." I don't know if he made me get on my knees. Or if they just gave out. But I was on the floor. He was grabbing my head. And I was right there. Just a breath away.

He let it go. "Touch it."

I took it.

He reached over and took one of my smokes from the nightstand. Lit up. Grabbed my hair and tugged me forward. It was nudging against my lip. "Open up."

Fuck, I did. I couldn't help it, man. Didn't want to, anyway. He tasted like piss and sweat. Sounds nasty, right? It was. Just like any other guy's dick would taste. I pulled back the foreskin, just a little. Just enough to wiggle my tongue all around. Just enough to make him hold still and take a long, loud breath.

"Suck it." His voice was rough.

So I did. Tilted my head, let the tip press against the inside of my cheek and did my worst. His breath was hitching. That was a good thing. And his dick was getting all pulsy and throbby. What a nice, nice piece. Nothing like Sanzo. His dick was real sweet. Real happy to see me. I began to bob up and down. His hand wound up real tight in my hair and he began to make these little thrusts. Real little.

Man, the princess was really getting into it!

You shoulda seen him. He cussed and put his smoke out. He grabbed my shoulders to keep me on it while he turned around and sat down. Spread his legs out real nice for me, laid back and let me at it.

And it was just me and his dick.

Hell yes!

I was lovin' every second. Every little moan and groan I could suck outta him. I cupped his balls. Sucked them, too. When I deep throated, the guy lost his mind and shoved my face down so hard I thought I broke my nose on his pelvic bone.

That's when he did it. He shot his load down my throat. And I looked right into his eyes as he gasped. I swallowed every drop.

"Ah!" I even sucked it after. Just to make him squirm. It was funny. Til he kicked me away. "Perverted enough for you?" I could feel my own cock throbbing. I was so ready to get off.

He just laid there, staring. Panting. Sweating buckets on that plastic liner. Then it was like he came back down. The frown was back. He glared at me. "Don't expect me to return favors."

I figured as much. What a selfish bitch. I held up my own hand. Kissed it. "I can probably get myself off better than you, anyway." With that I went into the bathroom- no, I didn't close the door- and jerked off.

And, yeah, he watched it. And no, he didn't get a taste- that time.

But there've been other times. Ah, fuck it. That's another story.

It's been about three years since we've been traveling together. And every once in a while stuff happens. I wouldn't say that makes anyone gay. It's just a little aberration, here and there. Aberration- man, that's a good word.


End file.
